Regaining Happiness
by Mrs Kira Sakuya
Summary: Summary: An incident in Naruto's past causes him to establish contact with Kyuubi when his 6. The Kyuubi is very protective of Naruto and becomes a kind of foster parent. Naruto is not stupid in this fic. SasuNaru. Rated M for rape and lemons later.
1. Prologue

A/N: This is my first time writing a fanfic, so it would be appreciated if you would be gentle in your criticisms towards me. But I will gladly welcome constructive criticism if it helps me write better. And thanks for reading! :)

Summary: An incident in Naruto's child causes him to establish contact with Kyuubi when his 6. The Kyuubi become very protective of Naruto and becomes a kind of foster parent. And Naruto is not stupid in this fic. Also its a SasuNaru. Rated M for rape and future lemons.

'Blah' -thoughts

"Blah" spoken

* * *

Prologue Without Innocence

Sound of running feet echoed through the back alleys of Konoha, with the distant noise of yelling and shouting following behind. The child to whom the running feet belonged, spying a pile of rubbish, quickly dove into it to hide himself from the following voices. The mob that had been chasing the child passed by the rubbish without a glance and carried on their way still shouting abuse at the child. Soon the alley was quite again, causing a head of dirty blond hair to peek out, followed by a pair beautiful blue eyes that even in their fear showed innocence. Gently stepping out of the pile of rubbish, Naruto sped off towards his apartment. Sticking to the shadows so as to not attract the attention of the mob, who were no doubt still looking for him and he didn't want to run into them again anytime soon.

This happened every year, once a year, on the 10th of October. The day the Kyuubi was defeated at the cost of the Yondaime's life. The day that the villagers of Konoha lost many of their loved ones to the demon fox. And the day that Naruto was born. The rest of the time, the village's treatment of Naruto was quiet moderate, with just a few abusive words and incidents of throwing him out of shops and restaurants. Nothing quiet as severe as forming a mob and beating Naruto to an inch of his life, this only happened once a year.

* * *

Naruto was very intelligent for his age, after all he had been forced to grow up very fast. He understood things quite easily, a bit too easily sometimes and could be considered a genius by normal standards, and the Sandaime was very willing to provide him things to learn from. But being a child that had just turned 6, Naruto was still bewildered by the treatment he received. For, as far as he knew, he had done nothing to warrant such treatment. He had tried to stay as quiet and well behaved as he could; he wasn't naughty or nor did he break things. Yet people still seemed to find things to get angry about and he never knows exactly what they are angry about. No one ever tells him what he had done wrong, so that he could do better. These thoughts of how he could improve and make everyone like him were what gave Naruto the most hope for his future. But he was still just an innocent child. And this would all change today.

Naruto opened the door to his apartment and steps in, locking the door behind him hurriedly. Reaching up to click on the lights, Naruto's hand was caught by another much larger and stronger than his. Scared blue eyes snapped to the shadows, were the hand had emerged from. Make that two hands. As one was now clamped on his mouth, preventing his startled scream from ever making it past of his vocal cords. Those hands turn him around and hold him tight against a well built chest. Obviously this wasn't a civilian, there was very little Naruto could do to a ninja to help himself.

"Hello there, pretty little demon. Thought you could escape us, huh? But I knew whether you escaped or not you'd return here. Then I could have my fun with you. And that pesky Anbu who always guards you isn't here, there's another one tonight. And he hates you as much as I do. Maybe he'd even join in,"the cold voice filled hatred, along something that Naruto didn't want to know, made him shiver. This was not going to be anything good, he could tell from the amount of pleasure the voice had at the though of causing him pain.

The next thing he knew was being thrown across the room and hitting his head on one of the legs of the table. With blurry eyes Naruto looked up to the shadowed figure of his attacker, but the ray of moonlight that had briefly escaped from the clouds and shown through the windows only revealed up to the thighs. The shuriken holder confirmed to Naruto that he had been attacked by a ninja. Naruto's eyes lowered, slowly losing consciousness.

He felt spikes of pain throught the haziness as he slowly woke up. Naruto realized that he was face first on the matteress of his bed and that he was being forcefully driven into his bed in time with spikes in his pain. His backside felt like it was on fire, like someone was cutting him up from the inside. There were moans and grunts coming from somewhere above, accompanying the harsh thrusts into his fragile body. He tried to move his hands that seemed to have been tied to the headboard, but Naruto's faint movements only alerted his attacker to the fact that he was awake.

"Hey, he seems to be waking up. Wanna join in now? You've been watching all this while."

"Yeah well, it not quite so fun if they unconsciousness, you know. I like hearing them scream. I bet he has a pretty scream too."

Naruto felt the person behind him leaned forward, pushing farther into him, tearing him even more. A strangled scream escaped from Naruto's mouth, but it got muffled by the mattress beneath him. A pair of hands untied his hands and turned him over while the man was still inside him, the pain causing him to scream again. This time unrestrained, but was cut off by having something being shoved down his throat. The other man started thrusting into Naruto's mouth with giving him the chance to breath. The first man started thrusting into Naruto's ass again. Both sped up their pumping until with a loud grunt they both came into him.

"Goodbye, pretty little demon. We'll see you again soon." With a harsh kiss the two men left a dazed Naruto on his dirtied bed. Stained with blood and cum, left in a cold dark night, he lost consciousness. Along with it all his hopes of a happy future and dreams of being accepted by the village.

* * *

Naruto woke up in a pool of water. Confused, he got up trying to figure out what had happened. He found himself in a cold dank underground tunnel, with only a wall behind him, making forward the only way to go. Figuring that this might be the afterlife, Naruto decided he might as well get on with it. How much worse could Hell get, considering how bad his life had been.

Wondering aimlessly down the tunnel, Naruto saw many doors that looked really old but were for some reason were chained shut. Deciding that he couldn't be bothered incurring the wrath of whatever was ruling here for simple curiosity. He walked further down the tunnel, not sure how long he had walked, coming before a large cage. Seeing that it was a dead end, Naruto sat down. Memories of what had happened when he had been 'alive' drifted through his mind, he hadn't allowed himself to think of that until know. Tears slid down his face as the shock seemed to finally hit him and he crumpled to the ground, sobbing and screaming out his anger and frustration at the injustice of the world.

Warm arms gently wrap around Naruto, startling him but he soon relaxed. Because for some reason, those arms made him safe and loved.

End Prologue

* * *

A/N: Should I continue? Is it interesting? Or is this too much? Please review!

Side Note on the Story:  
Kyuubi is a female and treats Naruto as her child. She could see how Naruto was being treated but couldn't help because the seal only allowed the initial contact to be established by Naruto, ( I don't know if this is true but it is in my story) the seal was made so that for the first 7 years the seal would work to help Naruto's body adjust to the Kyuubi's chakra, but he won't have direct use of her chakra nor have contact with her. She already love as her child when they first meet hence the hug.


	2. And Time Carries on Its Merry Way

A/N: Thank you so much for everyone who reviewed. I was so happy when I received them that I was dancing around my room for a good half an hour afterwards! Please keep reviewing!  
This chapter will have of time skips, snippets in Naruto's life up till cannon verse academy days. But starts where it left off in the prologue. Also I don't want Naruto to be a traumatized kid who can't interact with others. He'll have issues and problems especially with trusting people, but Kyuubi helps stabilize his mind after the incident. She gives him an emotionally distant view to the incident, as in removing most of the emotional trauma. Still dislikes being touched by others though. And he retains his hyperactivity, though more subdued than the original.  
And onwards with the story! :)

Summary: An incident in Naruto's child causes him to establish contact with Kyuubi when his 6. The Kyuubi become very protective of Naruto and becomes a kind of foster parent. And Naruto is not stupid in this fic. Also its a SasuNaru. Rated M for rape and future lemons.

'Blah' -thoughts

"Blah" spoken

Chapter One - And Time Carries On Its Merry Way

Gentle arms held him tightly as if to protect him from the horrors of reality. Maybe he could pretend that this was reality and everything else was a mere nightmare. Maybe he could pretend that he was finally loved instead of being reviled by almost everyone he had come across. But Naruto had never been one to fool himself, he may have been a little naive and very optimistic but he would never deliberately fool himself. Though, he could always pretend, just for a little while, just until he could build himself back up again.

A soft voice filtered through the sound of his bitter cries, humming a sweet and somewhat sad melody. The sweet sound slowly calmed the bitter sobs that had wrenched themselves out of his chest. Giving only slight hiccups, Naruto looked up to see a beautiful lady with flowing blood red hair and soft golden eyes that were very sad at the moment with a hint of anger. Unsure as to whether the anger was directed to him, Naruto's quiet apology of "I'm sorry" was barely heard.

"There is no need for you to apologize, my dearest child. You have done nothing wrong." A hand gently stroked through his hair, reassuring him that the anger was not towards him.

"Then, why are you sad? Can I make it better?" A self-deprecating laugh followed the innocent and kind question, one asked by the child sitting on the demon's lap.

'In all my years as a demon this is the first time I have met a human that would still ask if after someone else's well being even after they had just been raped.' Kyuubi gently gathered Naruto up into her arms, simultaneously materializing a bed in the corner of the massive room. She sat Naruto down on the bed and knelt in front of him, holding his little hands in hers,

"There is very little that would make it better, child." (Their heads on a stake would be nice) was mumbled under her breath. "But a smile would go a long way to help." Kyuubi sat down on the bed as well and brought Naruto to lean against her. "Naruto, child, I want to train you so that you will be better able to protect yourself in the future and-"

"I'm not dead?" A shocked voice interrupted.

"Erm... no child. Whatever gave you that idea? This is not the afterlife and you are most definitely not dead. We are in your mind becaus-"

"Then you are just pretend? You're not real? Those people can still hurt me?"

"I am very real, child." Hugs him closer into her side. "Just because something is in your head, doesn't make it not real. And as I was saying before, I want to train you so that other people wouldn't be able to hurt in the future. I do not getting hurt any further, physically or emotionally. And I will do my best to ensure that."

"If you are real but still in my mind... who are you?"

"I am a demon that was sealed inside you, the Kyuubi no Kitsune to be precise. But-"

"Then when the villagers were calling me demon and monster, they were right? I deserved all that?" Tears spilled from eyes torment by very thought.

"Never! Don't ever think that again! You may have me sealed inside you but that doesn't make you a demon. You are you, a sweet innocent child and no one has the rigth to say otherwise." Sigh. "The villagers need someone to hate for the pain felt at the loss of loved ones and as my vessel you have become the target of their hatred. I am truly sorry for having put you in this situation. Its me that they hate, yet you are the one who bears the brunt of that hatred. I never meant for an innocent child like you to be involved in this."

"Why did you attack Konoha?"

"I didn't do it willingly, someone was controlling me. It was as if I could see what I was doing but I couldn't control my body. Or rather, something had control of my mind and the real me was shafted to the back of my mind, forced to watch I did my controller's bidding."

"I'm sorry." "What?" "It must have hurt not being able to do anything. Its not your fault, but everyone blames you. Its not fair!"

'Not really, it just hurt my, being controlled. Destroying and killing was just fine with me, I am a demon after all. But I somehow don't think I should tell him that...' Shifty golden eyes look away from mistakenly sympathetic blue. "Ahh...let talk about something else, okay?" A pause followed her sudden plea for a change of topic.

"So you'll teach me to even beat up a ninja?" Hopeful eyes look up to her.

"Yes, I will teach you so that you will be able to 'beat up' the very best of ninja with ease. But it will not easy, so be ready to train hard." A chuckle escapes the demon's lips at Naruto's choice of words. He could speak fairly well for a 6 year old.

"Now, I need to tell you how to reach me. How do I explain this simply?" A cutely tilted head was all the reaction she got for her question. "Hmm... All you need to do is close your eyes and concentrate on me and you should be able to come to me any time you want. I'll always be here if you need me..."

Naruto's body seemed to fade a little and a confused look appeared on his face. "What's happening? It feels weird."

"It appears that you are waking up, child. You have been here a while, it has been a few days in the waking world. It had been two days before you even woke up here. Your already in the hospital."

"Is Jiji there? I only want to wake up if he's there." A pair of small arms tightened around her waist.

"He is there child. So go on and wake up. He is not going to let anything happen to you again. I've been watching him from inside you and he cares far too much to let something happen again."

"...Kyuubi san? Can I call you that?"

"Actually I would prefer if you called by my real name, Ashara."

" Ashara san? 'Kay...Can I come again?"

"Yes, have I not already said so."

"Just making sure..." A shrug accompanied this mumbled statement. He slowly faded completely from his inner world in which the Kyuubi resided.

'... It seemed to work. At least I was able to suppress the worst of his memories of the rape. He will know he has been raped but will not remember the details. I'm glad the shock of the ordeal forced him to make contact with me, otherwise I would not have been able do the suppression. And without it, his mind would never have recovered, especially considering his age. It won't last forever but at least he will hopefully be older and mentally stronger by the time the suppression breaks. I hope that Sandaime kills the fuckers who dared to harm my child. If he doesn't, I'll hunt them down later and take my time teaching them a lesson.

* * *

Blurry blue eyes opened up to the a white ceiling, the smell of antiseptic and herbal medicine wafted to Naruto's nose making him scrunch up his in distaste. The hospital. Despite being forewarned by the beautiful lady in his mind, it didn't lessen his dislike of the hospital, taking in to account how many times he had been here to get his injuries treated. Coming here on his birthday was a guarantee by now. But what he disliked the most were the medic-nin, they made it obvious that they only treated him because the Sandaime ordered them to, they would still try to be as harsh as possible with him though. The hospital was almost as worse as the outside most of the time, but with what happened recently, it was much safer.

That made Naruto freeze up mentally. While talking to Ashara-san, he had not been thinking about what had happened. He didn't want to think about it but now that he had started, the memories started playing in his mind. But for some reason the memories seemed somehow distant. As if someone had taken the images and deliberately blurred them up. Now that he thought about it, he even felt emotionally distant.

As Naruto pondered over this anomaly of his memories, the door to his hospital room opened to reveal a very worried Hokage and an Anbu with a dog mask and silver hair despite his apparent young age. Sandaime was very surprised to find Naruto wake, considering he had been in a coma for three days now. What surprised him even more was that Naruto didn't seemed to be too mentally damaged.

"Naruto? How are you feeling?", the concerned Hokage's question snapped Naruto's attention to his visitors. The sight of the Anbu made him cringe, knowing that one of his attackers had been an Anbu.

The Anbu noticed Naruto's reaction to his presence and decided to leave the room, " I'll be outside the room Hokage-sama should you need me."

Sandaime, also having noticed the reaction, merely nodded. He also wanted Naruto to be as comfortable as possible given the circumstances. Sarutobi had always considered Naruto as his grandson since he had known his father and the fact that there were people who dared to harm his grandson despite all the stringent laws he had put down to protect him, pissed the Hokage off beyond measure. Fortunately, he already knew who Naruto's attackers were. Due to having already known who had supposed to be guarding Naruto that night, and having Ibiki get information out of him about the other attacker had been fairly easy. And they both had been dealt with, there was no way he'd let them live after hurting his grandchild. But the part for Naruto would be the hardest, it would take time to heal from mental scars.

"Naruto, how are you feeling? Do you know what happened?" Hoping against hope that the trauma had caused Naruto to have temporary amnesia or something to spare Naruto the pain.

"Erm, yeah, I know Jiji. But its hazy, can't really seem to remember much. And I don't feel all that bad really."

* * *

One Year Later.

The year had been peaceful with life steadily improving for Naruto. Ashara had helped him cope with the rape and by now Naruto only experienced nightmares once in three or four months, no longer the nightly affair it had been. The Kyuubi had also taken it upon her to educate Naruto, but it was restricted to academic lessons concerning history, the sciences, philosophy and etiquette for the tome being. She wanted him to be a child for a little while yet before the ninja training started since she planned to be a slave driver in her training, and there was the fact that the Sandaime and the silver haired Anbu, Kakashi, had become quite over protective of Naruto since the incident. Ashara felt them very capable of protecting her child, this allowed her to push Naruto's training to protect himself to the back burner, while she concentrated on healing him further emotionally and mentally.

Naruto considered Kakashi as an older brother and the two had become very close, him being one of the very few people Naruto allowed to touch him without had grown used to Kakashi's presence and trusted that he would never be hurt by him. Kakashi had taken to giving him light physical training whenever he had free time between his missions and other duties as a ninja of Konoha. Being referred to as Kashi-nii was quite endearing to Kakashi, and he strove to spend as much time as he could with Naruto.

Hiruzen Sarutobi had been livid about Naruto's treatment and he had finally had enough after his rape, the Sandaime had put his foot down and overruled the council's decisions on Naruto. They had wanted Naruto to remain suffering and even suggested that he be confined in prison as the trauma might weaken the seal, making the possibility of Kyuubi breaking out greater. The council had been the ones who insisted that Naruto be housed in the darker areas of Konoha. Sarutobi hadn't been fully inaugurated as Hokage at that time right after the Yondaime's death and hadn't been able to overrule the council. He hadn't tried to change Naruto's circumstances due to still not having enough clout with the council then, but he had been building it up in the last seven years. As such he was able to have Naruto moved to a better house, not an apartment, in the nicer ans safer districts. He had placed security seals around the compound that alerted him immediately if there was an intruder. He truly did view Naruto as his grandson and as such his well being was paramount. Hiruzen Just regretted that he had not acted before, as it might have prevented Naruto's ordeal.

* * *

Six months later.

Konoha was in a panic. The Uchiha clan had been slaughtered by their own, leaving only one survivor, Uchiha Sasuke. His older brother, Itachi, had apparently gone insane from the pressures put on him as a perceived genius and from being an Anbu captain at a very young age. He only let Sasuke live because his blood lust resulting from his insanity had settled down after killing the entire clan. Sasuke had come home late from his practice, this saved his life. Or at least that was the generally perceived and accepted theory. But that is a story for a later time.

The seven, soon to be eight year old Naruto, sneaked into the hospital. He had never been fond of the place but he heard that Jiji was in the hospital for some reason, dealing with something. He wanted to ask Jiji if he could be allowed to attend the ninja academy from the new school year, which was starting in two months time. He may be younger than most of the new students but he could handle the schoolwork. Naruto was also curious as to why everyone in the village seemed a little scared, he didn't know much of what happened in the village because he normally just stayed home, but even he could see that something big had happened. Considering that nobody had even glared at him while making his way here, but he couldn't just walk up to them and ask what had happened either.

Hearing footsteps and still not very comfortable with people in general, he hid in a shadowed corner. A group of medic-nins passed him by, in their whispered conversation he picked up the words 'hokage', 'on the third floor' and 'poor boy'. Causing Naruto to wonder again as to what could have happened. But at least he now knew where Jiji was. Making his way to the third floor, while avoiding people as much as he could, he started looking into the rooms as he made his way through, though this wasn't necessary since the Hokage always had two Anbu guards, most of whom he knew and were quite friendly with, all he had to do was look for a room with Anbu outside the door. But still, he was curious about the what were in the rooms, so he continued looking. Spotting the Anbu a bit further down the hall, Naruto hurried over to them with a smile. It was Kashi-nii and Genma-san in their masks, he could tell from their scent and Kakashi's distinctive hair.

"Kashi-nii! Whatcha you up to? So its your turn guarding Jiji, huh. Is he busy? Can I speak to him? I really want to ask him something. Can I?"

"..." Genma was amazed at the speed those words tumbled out of Naruto's mouth.

"Whoa, slow down. You really need to give people a chance to answer before rambling on, Naru-chan. The Hokage is in the room, taking care of some official things. So you better wait out-" Kakashi's words went unheard after the confirmation that the Hokage was in the room. "-side here."

Naruto darted in between the two Anbu and into the room, not listening to what Kakashi was saying. But once inside, he quieted down, not wanting to disturb that rooms occupant. His efforts in consideration was rendered useless when Kakashi came in to drag him out, "Oi, gaki. Listen to people when they are talking! Sorry about that Hokage-sama."

"That's okay Kakashi. I was planning to introduce them anyway. Naruto come here."

Naruto shuffled towards the bed, looking at the dark-haired boy on it with shy anticipation. Maybe the boy would like to be his first friend.

"Sasuke this is Naruto, though not related by blood, I consider him my grandson. I hope you two can be friends." Hiruzen introduced to Sasuke, but the boy remained silent, before looking at Naruto, "I hope you get along with each other, because Sasuke will now live with you while his home is being fixed and cleaned up of...everything. Okay? And I need to talk to you about something else as well. Lets step out while Sasuke rests alright." Throughout the one sided conversation, Sasuke had been staring at Naruto, who smiled at him the whole time because there hadn't been anything demeaning or judgmental about the stare and Naruto was quite comfortable with it.

With the Hokage's hands on his shoulders, Naruto glanced back at the boy, Sasuke , and shot him a last warm before leaving the room. Once outside, the Hokage shushined the two of them into his office, the Anbu guards following.

"Okay, Naru-chan, before you tell me what you wanted to. I need you to listen to me for a while. Its about Sasuke, the boy I just introduced you to, I want to explain somethings to you." Hiruzen sat on the sofa and gestured for Naruto to take a seat beside him. "Last night, Sasuke's older brother, who was an Anbu captain, killed everyone in their clan. Sasuke survived because he had been training late and came home after the killings. His older brother was still there, he hurt him a little but didn't kill him. I didn't want to tell you in front of him and make him remember. So I want you to be really good friends with him, while he is staying with because the clan compound is being cleaned up of all the blood and bodies. Okay?"

"Sure, Jiji. I'll be a really good friend and try to keep his mind off things. He's going to be my very first friend, so I'll try my hardest to be his best friend."

"That's good. Now, what did you want to talk about that you looked for me in the hospital? I know you don't like the place."

"Oh,...umm. I wanted to ask if I could attend the academy when it starts in two months time? I know I'll be a little younger than the rest of the students, but a year isn't much of a difference. I really want to become a ninja! Please!" Those blue eyes pulling a puppy dog eyes was more than enough to get him his way. The Hokage nor Kakashi was able to resist whenever he pulled those eyes on them.

Sigh. "Alright, you can. And since Sasuke is also going, it'll be good for you if you already know someone in class."

TBC in Chapter 2

* * *

A/N: I don't really know how old Sasuke was when the Uchiha Clan was killed off, so please forgive any mistakes. Also, I'm making it that Naruto is a year younger than those in his class and Sasuke. Hope you enjoyed reading! Please review! :)

3.5k+ words! Yay! First time writing so much.


End file.
